


Why Sera Should Be Andraste

by Opalsong, silkylustre



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fan theory, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, John Snow - Concept, Meta, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tabletop Gaming Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andraste rolls an elf rogue, Opalsong can't get her theories straight, and Silkylustre is not John Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sera Should Be Andraste

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio only work. There is no text.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Why%20Sera%20Should%20Be%20Andraste.mp3) | 47:09 | 43.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/why-sera-should-be-andraste) |  |   
  
### Music

_Sera (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Original Meta

The meta that was misinterpreted to inspire all this: [There's Something Special About Sera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9VlK4i5MYo)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
